Attempts have been made before to make spirals of special steel without axle, where the process was effected in the form of cold-working. In that connection it has turned out that the methods and devices applied brought about cracking and deformation of the material in the spirals. When attempts have been made to wind the spirals, the up-ended bar or band-like object has been prone to twist in such a way that the longest side of the sectional area of the object has been oriented so that it has become more or less parallel with the axle direction of the spiral formed. As spirals according to the invention are primarily intended for use as spiral conveyors such an orientation of the material in the spiral conveyor formed will obviously cause the desired effect of conveyance to disappear more or less, and therefore the spiral will become unsuitable for the desired purpose.